


Falling In Love

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoKido Week [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Autumn, Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Leaf piles, kano likes starbucks what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let’s just go for a walk for a bit, maybe get something to snack on, alright? My treat.”</p><p>KanoKido Week 2015, Day 3. Prompt: Seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love

Lawn work was never one of Kido’s favorite things to do, but someone had to do it. Especially considering her partner’s laziness. The work only got more annoying in the fall, but it still beat summer. She could just put on a jacket and scarf and mow the grass, if it wasn’t for the leaves.

 

It’d be probably 2 or 3 hours by then, and she’d finally gathered all the leaves into a pile. The crisp sound they made when they collided was music to her ears. That was, if she hadn’t been listening to music the entire time she’d been working. This music would lead to her ultimate downfall.

 

“CANNONBALL!” By the time the sound reached her ears, it was already too late. Kano had jumped into the leaf pile, leaves spraying everywhere.

 

“Kanooooooo!” She grumbled, watching the blond dork flailing in her leaf pile. “I just spent a few hours on that. Now I have to straighten up again.” She walked over to Kano, looking down at him. “Why do you insist on doing these things.”

 

“Come on, Kido, relax a little. The leaves aren’t going anywhere so have a seat. Enjoy yourself a little.” He reached up, pulling her into the pile with him, and also on top of him.

 

“Kano you…” Her face heated up instantly, Kano laughing as she tried to push herself off of him, now with leaves stuck to her shirt. “Well, at least it’s not that big of a me-” A strong gust blew by, blowing the leaves around the yard again. “Ugh… Guess I know what I’ll be doing until dinner.”

 

“No, no, it’s alright. It’s my fault for loosening the leaves.” He stood up, looking at the greenette fondly. “I’ll rake the leaves back into a pile, but, let’s just go for a walk for a bit, maybe get something to snack on, alright? My treat.”

 

She smiled. He seemed to at least be learning to take responsibility. “Fine, we can go out for a bit… But you better not go back on that leaf raking thing!”

 

“You have my word, Kido-san~” He bowed dramatically. “Let’s head out.”

 

~*~

 

The gentle autumn breeze was calming. The sights of the tree in their vibrant colors was beautiful. Kido could almost completely forget her rage as she walked down the sidewalk. With their scarves on, no one would be able to see her face as they wandered down town, so maybe now would be the time to reach out and grab Kano’s hand.

 

When he felt her hand grasping his, Kano was surprised. Wasn’t she the one that said no public displays of affection? Kano wouldn’t argue, and clasped her hand. Glancing at her, both of them were blushing messes under their scarves.

 

Eventually they walked near a coffee shop. “Hey, the pumpkin latte is in season right now. Let’s get some!” He smiled excitedly at Kido. She had no idea Kano even liked coffee. Maybe he took so many late night walks because he was hopped up on caffeine. Then again, he’d been taking a lot less lately.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” They walked inside, the scent of coffee overtaking their noses.

 

“I’ll get us some pumpkin spice lattes, you sit down, you’ve worked hard today.” Kano ran to the order desk before she could say anything.

 

Kido sat at a table. It seemed like Kano was learning to mature while still messing around in his usual way. It’d been awhile since that last August 15th. The snake was defeated. It was time to relax. Maybe, she didn’t need to be so serious anymore. She’d already started opening up to Kano and he’d started opening up to her. Things were happier now. _She_ was happier now. She could get used to this.

 

Kano came back with her drink and a muffin, and Kido smiled.

 

 


End file.
